Under Dr. Jenny Ting, Program Director, the Administrative Core supports the scientific and translational goals of this Center of Excellence for Immune Mechanisms of Virus Control (CEIMVC) by providing leadership and day-to-day operational administration. The Administrative Core is responsible for managing, coordinating, and supervising the overall project. It will coordinate administrative/scientific oversight of all research projects, cores, and pilot programs and the activities ofthe external Scientific Advisory Board (SAB). In addition, this Core is responsible for the day-to-day operations and management, including monitoring of expenditures, addressing grant management issues as well as unexpected issues that arise. The primary goal of the Administrative Core is to promote success for all Center programs by managing, coordinating, and supervising all Center activities. This includes research programs, core activities, pilot research projects, financial monitoring and oversight, compliance and regulatory activities, intellectual property and technology development, biosafety and security issues for all personnel, materials and data sharing plans associated with Center programs. The Administrative Core is ultimately responsible for ensuring the successful completion of the Center's mission to study novel immune mechanisms that are generalizable to anti-viral immunity. We will be assisting all personnel associated with the Program in achieving the goals listed in the Program Abstract, specifically in advancing knowledge regarding novel PRRs that are important for nucleic acid sensing and applying this knowledge to the study of NIAID high priority viral pathogens. The Scientific Administrators and the Administrative Staff will work together toward the stated goals.